


Temporary Bliss (boyxboy)

by natalie33221



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Drugs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Physical Abuse, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalie33221/pseuds/natalie33221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>****WARNING**** </p><p>Story contains: drug abuse, sexual and physical abuse, foul language, death, alcohol abuse, discrimination, rape, POSSIBLE male on male intercourse, etc. </p><p>Please do not read if possibly triggering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Bliss (boyxboy)

Tucker's POV

 

'Shit. Shit. Where is it? Where the hell is it?!' I thought , rummaging through dirty clothes and Radiohead CD's tossed out around the floor of my room. "This is fan-fucking-tastic..." I mutter sarcastically under my breath, grabbing my gray beanie and putting it on, opening my door and jogging down the old, creaky stairs. I hurriedly searched through the kitchen cabinets, grabbing a blueberry pop-tart and shoving it in my mouth, as I glanced into the living room. "AHA!" I called out, almost losing my pop-tart, grabbing my bag, slipping on my worn sneakers and jacket quickly. 

I glanced at my phone, tsking. I ran out of the house, going down the sidewalk and clutching my bag tightly. I ran down the sidewalk heading towards my school, cars rushing by heading to their jobs. 'Did I have homework last night?' I worried to myself, searching my brain for any sign that I had a project to do. Nothing. I sigh, slowing down a bit, starting to jog, the school just a bit further ahead. 'Don't wanna reek of sweat.' I thought. 

I stopped at the stairs, catching my breath and checking over myself, dusting some crumbs off my shirt. I looked in the window at my reflection, fixing my hair. I noted the bags under my eyes have gotten worse then last time I checked. "I'm going to look thirty before the year's over.." I murmured as I heard the tardy bell ring, heading up the stairs into the old building. I hurried to my class with other last minute students. I glanced around as I walked into class, World History, some people running around, other chatting softly, others really loudly, unable to miss a word they say. 

"Ya, the whore had the nerve to step up to my boy....." the girl was blocked out by other people's nonsense. I took a seat in my desk, getting my things out and ready, yawning. I looked around the room at everyone, not even knowing some of their names still. The teacher soon came in, shutting the door harshly, making everyone start to quiet down, people beginning to take their seats. He began to get things together at his desk, and writing the lesson on the board in neat, slick cursive. 

I sighed, looking out the window, as he began to speak about World War II. 'I need to work on my throw to the wide receiver..' I thought to myself, not listening to the teacher anymore, staring at a tree. 'Do we have practice today? I believe so. Do I have a ride? Of course not, I never do.' I noted grimly, rolling my eyes. 'Where the hell even was Philip this morning? He hasn't been home in around two days. Which isn't bad, it's great, maybe he's dead.' I smiled a bit, losing it quickly. 'Did I feed mother this morning?' I scrutinized, my eyes widening. 

"Oh my god.." I muttered under my breath, tensing up. 'It's been two days, Tucker. How the hell did you forget to check on your fucking mother?!" my mind screamed at me, as I gulped worriedly, feeling absolutely dreadful, god, how could I forget that? I sighed, putting my head in my hands, glancing up at the teacher, who was still speaking of the war, his eyes dull. 'He needs to retire.' I thought bitterly, trying to distract myself from the guilt of forgetting my mother. He began to go back to the board, getting a marker and writing out notes. 

I opened my notebook, writing the words in sloppy handwriting, barely taking anything in. He stopped writing, looking back at us all, talking in his monotone voice. Some students were chatting behind me, I think about 'Carey' and her 'disgustingly tacky' dress. I rolled my eyes, tapping my pencil softly. 'I can leave and check on her at lunch. It will all be okay, she's fine probably. Maybe she ate what I gave her yesterday. Hopefully he isn't home though.' I hoped, scratching my inner palm nervously. 

'God, I still don't understand how I could forget something like that. No matter how much of a rush I've ever been in, I've never forgot about my own damn mother. I thought about a fucking bag before my mom. Wow Tucker, what a son you are.' I thought bitterly, my face scrunching up a bit at the sour thoughts, shaking my head a bit. 

"Robertson, do you know the answer?" the teacher asked, staring at me with a blank expression. I blinked, scratching my inner palm a bit harder. "Um, could you repeat the question please?" I asked staring at him nervously. 'I shouldn't be in this class hearing this, I should be at home helping my goddamn mom.' I ignored my thoughts, as he sighed. 

 

"What was Dachus?" He repeated, staring at me expectantly. He knows I wasn't listening, probably. Most don't listen to him. I mean, how can you? His voice never changes pitch, it's frustrating. "Ah...I'm sorry I don't know." I say awkwardly, him beginning to explain the beginning of Dachus again, how it was a concentration camp in Germany and so on. 'Things I won't use after school.' I thought, as the bell finally rang, dismissing the class. 

"I can do this, I just have to make it til lunch. This will be fine." I mumbled as I got my things together, leaving the classroom, and walking down the hall, heading to my next destination. I can do this. Really.

 

Daniel's POV

 

"Daniel hurry the hell up!" I heard Scott, my father, call out, as I rolled my eyes, placing my books slowly and neatly in a box. "Scotty, don't be so harsh!" I heard my mother scold him, as their voices trailed off. I chucked softly, beginning to hum a calming melancholy tune to myself. I took my covers and sheets off my bed, folding them, feeling a small smile spread across my face, even though it wasn't reaching my eyes. 

"Danny, do you know where my favorite purple jacket is? The one with the cat on the back?" my sister Leah asked, from what I assume at my doorway. "Ah, no? I haven't seen it for a while actually. Did you check the laundry room?" I asked softly, glancing back at her. Her eyes lit up, smiling wide. "Oh, I didn't! Thanks for the help Danny~!" She said running away. 

I sighed, my shoulders slumping as I looked around the room. I went back to folding my sheets slowly, then packing them up. I scratched my arm nervously, staring at my nimble, pale fingers move. 'I can't wait to leave this hell hole.' I thought, going to my desk and grabbing my measuring glasses. I got out bubble wrap, wrapping the glasses up and taping it over, setting them in a box. 

"Daniel, downstairs. Lunch." I heard Scott say from behind me, as I tensed up, nodding sharply. "Yes sir." I say, my voice bland without emotion. I waited to hear him walking downstairs, before sighing, and leaving my room. I walked down the staircase, heading to the kitchen where mother was bringing out the food to sit on the table. 

She looked at me, her beautiful dark brown eyes shining. "Oh Daniel! Can you help me please?" She asked, her voice soft and smooth. I nodded, going over and taking out silverware and setting it up, then helping set the dishes and glasses out with her. Leah soon came downstairs, fixing our drinks on the table, then seating herself. Scott soon sat down as well, my mother and I following afterwards. 

We all took each other's hands, bowing our heads, eyes closed. I took in a shaky breath, Scott's hand holding mine in a constricting, close to bruising way. "Bless, O Lord, this food to our use and us to thy service, and keep us ever mindful of the needs of others. In Jesus' Name, Amen." I said softly in a low voice, releasing the hands of my father and sister, staring down at my empty plate.

I slowly looked up, my mother smiling at me sweetly, as she passed a dish with vegetables in it to my sister, who gave a small thank you beginning to fill her plate with them. My father had the meats, making himself what looked to be some sort of sandwich, then passing it to mother, glancing at me out of the corner of my eyes. I tensed again, my sister nudging the dish she held to me. I blinked, taking it and sighing, putting a decent amount on my plate.

I took the dish with mash potatoes from the middle, getting one spoon full, making sure it doesn't touch the vegetables. "So Daniel, Leah, how are you two feeling about the move?" My mother asked from across the table. "I think it'll be great! I've been ready to get out of this boring town for ages!" My sister said grinning widely, her hand under the table flicking me in the side. I jumped a little, cringing in slight pain. I nodded slowly to our mother, giving a soft smile.

She grinned wider, if possible. "Yes, I do agree! I think this will be giving us a fantastic opportunity to start fresh, all of us." She said in a smooth tone, her deep eyes shining. Our father grunted, giving a sharp nod, cramming food into his mouth. 'Disgusting pig..' I thought bitterly, my stomach turning just from the sight of the way he was shoving it down his throat. 

"Maybe you can find some people to befriend Daniel. Or even start a high-school love life with a sweet, pretty girl~! Oh wouldn't that be grand Scott?" Mother cooed, looking at our father, as he chuckled, his eyes still a cold crystal blue. "Yes, that would be good. He needs to get his ass out of here anyways." he said, giving me a smile, his cold attitude radiating off of him. 

I nod slowly, "Yes sir, I do." I said, my voice almost hinting my sarcasm, not looking him in the eyes, staring at my plate of just two things on it. I picked at my vegetables, slowly swallowing a few and taking small bites of my mashed potatoes. 'You can do this. You need this, for nutrients. You will hold this down.' I ordered myself in my head, noting how my sister was glancing at me every now and then as I ate. 

I sipped my water, tapping my foot under the table, sweating a little bit, my fingers tapping against my thigh. I could feel the itch, the nervous, needing feeling coming back. I cleared my throat, looking at Mother then Scott. "I'm full, may I please be excused? I have a lot of packing to finish." I say, my voice cracking a bit. 'I need to go, now. nownownownownownow' I continued to ignore it the best I could, clenching my jaw my hands shaking a bit under the table. They nodded me off, my sister watching me closely. 

"Just make sure to make up for this meal at dinner." My mother called out, as I had headed to the sink with my plate and glass, washing them off and setting them in the sink. "Yes mother, I will." I called out, passing by the table again, Scott watching me, his mouth full of different disgusting foods. I nervously headed upstairs, going into my room and closing the door. I slid down, my back against the door as I sighed, trying to calm my nerves. 

I shook my hands, them tingling more as I tsked, pissed off more then worried. I got up walking around my room in a circle, trying to distract my head, and my stomach, from the chaos they seem to be wanting to start. I began to shove random knickknacks in boxes, just trying to keep myself occupied. I could feel the headache coming on, bile raising in my throat, trying to swallow it down, the thickness overwhelming. "How much longer can I continue on like this?'"I asked myself bitterly, biting my lip and staring down in the box, my hands clenching the sides. 

 

Tucker's POV

 

The bell rang, as I sprinted from my seat, heading out as quickly as possible. I raced by people, going to my locker, putting in the combination then tossing my bag in, making sure I had my key on me as well while I was here. I rushed out of the building, beginning to run home, my hands tingling a bit from nerves. 'It'll be okay. You'll just bring her some food, then head back. You won't miss anything, you have twenty five minutes. You can do this.' I encouraged myself, running a bit faster now. 

I got to the driveway, panting some, as I jogged up to the front door, twisting the knob. 'I even forgot to lock the door, wow Tucker.' I scolded myself a bit, walking in and heading straight to the kitchen. I opened the cabinet, scanning through, barely anything looking appetizing, or decent enough to give nutrients. I muttered some curses under his breath, pulling out some quick macaroni and cheese, putting some water in the container, and shoving it into the microwave. 

I paced around the kitchen for the few minutes needing to pass, as I then heard the ding. I pulled it out, stirred it some, and put it in a different bowl. I opened the fridge, pulling out a water bottle, then headed upstairs slowly. Heading to the master bedroom, I pushed the door open slowly, looking around the room, taking it all in. 

You see, when my mother has off days, like she is right now, she will lay in bed, try and catch up on sleep, and avoid the world. She forgets to eat a lot of times, so I have to bring it to her. It's not that big of an issue, I just wish she wasn't purposely forgetting. It's just making her an easier target for him. 'I won't be around much longer, will she even make it to my graduation?' my mind questioned, shaking out the sad thought, a frown on my face, looking over at where I had put the food from yesterday.

'She didn't eat yesterday's...' my mind called out to me, seeing the untouched plate from last night's dinner on the dresser. I sighed, looking at the bed, my mother curled up under the blankets, the shallow movement her breathing. "Mom, I'm sorry I didn't come up here this morning...I was r-rushed and forgot to bring you a meal. I brought you some macaroni now, I have to head back to school." I called out softly, setting the bowl down on her night stand this time. 

She didn't say anything, but looked at me, her cheeks sunk in, more lost hair on the pillow, her eyes dull. She gave a cold smile, letting me know she heard and was thanking me. I gave a soft smile back, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "I love you, I'll be back home in a bit. Please eat, even just a little bit." I whispered, as she nodded, closing her eyes, going back to sleep I guessed. 

I left their room, heading out the door. I made sure to lock it this time too. I sighed, starting to run back to the school, my face blank, not even caring I hadn't ate. I'd be fine. 'Why can't she just file divorce? She could heal, me and her could. It would all be fine then, in time' I said to myself in my head, making it back to the school rather fast. I got out my phone checking it, seeing I had a few minutes to get my stuff again and head to class. "How much longer can I go on like this?" I muttered under my breath, heading to my locker.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this is an original work by me. It's on my other sites as well, lol. I'm working on the next chapter of this, as well as a fanfiction story. I hope you enjoyed this, give me some feedback! <3 (sorry if there are any errors)


End file.
